Amaimon's Turn
by Mimmy-berry
Summary: What happened to Amaimon during his time of trying to become the Earth King? This is a Sequel to "Mephisto, My son".
1. REVISED CHARACTER SHEET

**OKAY. SO. I'm revising this character sheet. Things have changed, and so have the characters personalities. I often think of this story, but, I have a hard time figuring out more to it, basically, because Idk. I'm stupid. I descripted the description of those characters who's personalities I created. As for the bottom number, like (+5), that's how many years apart they are from Amaimon. Which, let's say Amaimon is 5. (+5) means that person is 10. Capuche?**

* * *

><p>Sons of Satan and there Lordship;<p>

1. Mephisto  
>Purple hair; Green eyes<br>(+15)

2. Astaroth (King of Rot)  
>Lavender hair; Red eyes<br>(+11)

3. Beelzebub (King of Insects)  
>White blond hair; WhiteBlue eyes  
>(+10)<br>Beelzebub is very strange. Very. Strange. Most of his brothers (Mephisto, Iblis, Egyn, Kage, Akeldama, and Amaimon) think he's mute, since he never speaks. He never expresses ideas, or interest in anything. And he is almost never around. He's one of those people who is never there when you're looking for him, but always comes around when you don't want him around. His favorite food is pork.

4. Azazle (King of Spirits/Souls)  
>White hair; Ghostly Blue eyes<br>(+9)  
>Azazel is very quiet and well mannered. He's very good at his job, and also very good at making peace within their chaotic home. His hair is long and he's very hygienic. He's very well in touch with his feminine side. His favorite food is fruit salad.<p>

5. Iblis (King of Fire)  
>RedMaroon hair; Maroon eyes  
>(+8)<br>Twin to Egyn; The more mellow. He's very rude and very serious. He spends most of his time reading, and furthering his knowledge about everything. Despite this he's also a very skilled fighter. He's not the fighting sort, but when it's time for him to, he does. And doesn't hold back. His favorite food is eggs.

6. Egyn (King of Water)  
>BlueAqua hair; Sea Green eyes  
>(+8)<br>Twin to Iblis; The meaner of the two. He's very proud and will hit anyone to prove he's stronger. The only things he's afraid of are Satan and Astaroth. He's very cocky and loves to play jokes. He takes nothing seriously and see's everything as a game or challenge. His favorite food is fish.

7. Kage (King of Shadows/Darkness)  
>Black hair; Grey eyes<br>(+6)  
>Kage is very mischievous. He likes to steal his brothers things and hide them. He spends most of his time outside, away from them, or helping Akeldama find his special ability. He's more distant and very intrigued by plants and shiny things. Kage like instant food.<p>

8. Akeldama (King of Misfortune)  
>Light brown hair; Sienna eyes<br>(+3)  
>Akeldama for some reason is nice. He's the push-over son, but when the others take advantage of him, it seems the bad things always happen to them, not him. He cares very much for Kage, and now, Amaimon, but doesn't care much for the others. He's very defensive about his mother, even though he never knew her, he very much wish he did. He's actually one of the more skilled fighters in the family, but, tends to hide his true potential. His favorite food his rice.<p>

9. Amaimon (King of Earth)  
>Green hair; Blue Green eyes<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes;**

**Hi gais. I'm back. ou o This is the sequel to 'Mephisto, My son'. This is Amaimon's story. I should've called it "Amaimon, My son" But it has nothing to do with Aliah, so. It made no sense. Uhm, something I want to go over, These events did not really happen. I actually had someone PM me asking if this really happened in the Manga/Anime and I was like... "Did you read it?" But. Whatever. xD Another thing, all 8 demons kings are going to show up. I made 2 of them myself; the other 6 where already demon kings (lords). I also don't know if they're actually the demon kings that Kazue Kato are going to include the series, but. Oh well. These aren't real world demons anyway, so. xD I actually wanted to name them now, so. Here they are. The number indicates the number child they where to Aliah.**

**1. Mephisto **

**2. Astaroth (King of Rot)**

**3. Beelzebub (King of Insects)**

**4. Azazel (King of Souls/Spirits)**

**5. Iblis (King of Fire)**

**6. Egyn (King of Water)**

**7. Kage (King of Shadows/Darkness)**

**8. Akeldama (King of Misfortune)**

**9. Amaimon (King of Earth)**

**So, there you have it. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling errors, ect. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mephisto sighed, once again finding Amaimon refusing to eat his greens. He wondered how his mother could care for a child so willingly as she did. The thoughts of his mom quickly left his mind. The word seemed like a curse to him now, and once Amaimon was old enough to understand, he too would agree.<p>

"Maybe they have vegie cakes. He'd eat those, I bet." Mephisto stood and went over to the trash, dumping the vegetables in. Shaking his head as Amaimon cheered happily from his seat. He went to the cupboard, filling the bowl with strawberries and put it down in front of Amaimon. He sat again, watching as Amaimon picked them up and devoured them.

Juice trickled down his chin as he chewed them with the few teeth he had.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mephisto sighed, placing his cheek into his palm, supporting his head.

Amaimon's fingers sat on his lips as he chewed, putting them down to pick up another. He looked up at Mephisto and mumbled, picking up another, stuffing it into his jaws. Mephisto chuckled, shaking his head once again.

After Amaimon was done, Mephisto put him down and watched as he walked over to his toys. He sighed again, drifting off into a daydream.

_-5 years later.-_

Mephisto held Amaimon's hand as they walked down the road. They had just come back from the market; a bag resting in Mephisto's other arm.

"Aniue… What's that?" He pointed at the behemoth demon sniffing the ground a few yards in front of them.

"That's…" He stopped and watched it. What in the world was it doing here? After the mess that happened with his mother all those years ago, He'd never seen another demon besides Amaimon. He stepped closer, the behemoth looking up as he did. They both starred at each other for a moment before its ears twitched and it looked back, running off. Mephisto's narrowed eyes remained as he stood straight and turned to walk away, but stopped as he felt Amaimon's hand left his.

He turned, "Amaimon!" He set down the bag of food and ran off after him.

Amaimon wondered into the nearby forest, now in search of the beast. He stopped at the sight of a boy walking out from behind a tree. He looked older then himself, but younger than Mephisto. He stepped back.

"Well, well. What have we here?" He stepped forward, looking Amaimon up and down. Amaimon's eyes went a bit wide and uneasy as he stepped away. The other boy laughed.

"What a scaredy-cat." He smirked tilting his head, looking over as Mephisto ran in, grabbing Amaimon and pulling him behind his body.

"Another one!" He looked down at the behemoth that stood at his feet. "You're good at this."

Mephisto glared, his hand pressed as Amaimon, forcing him to remain behind him. "Come on, Amaimon." He turned off, pulling Amaimon with him. Amaimon starred at the boy as his brother pulled him away with his willingness.

"What's the matter? Why are you running away?" He teased them.

"ASTAROTH!"

Astaroth's eyes rolled before he turned, looking at the wolf that burned with blue flames.

"Get your ass back to that gate! Now!" Satan's eyes looked past him, seeing someone run around the trees and out of the forest. He growled and ran off after it, thinking it was some human who overhead and saw them, running off to tell the town. Satan ran, turning into small part of the forest where a small part had no trees and you would look up into the sky from there. He yelled, "Come out! I know you're there."

Mephisto quickly set Amaimon down behind a tree and whispered, "Stay here. Don't move or say a word! If you can no longer hear me, run home and stay there until I come for you." He stood, petting Amaimon's hair then walked out from behind the trees in front of Satan.

"You! What a waste of my time."

"Waist of my effort to try and enjoy a walk in the forest more like it—" Mephisto turned hearing rustling from behind him.

"Dad, Look!" Astaroth walked out of the forest, dragging Amaimon by his shirt. He fussed, eventually getting free. He stood, running over to Mephisto, hugging his leg. He clung to it, glaring at Astaroth.

Satan stood slightly shocked, "Another…? SHE HAD ANOTHER SON!" His flames blew up in outrage. He snarled and ran at him, Mephisto snapped, poofing behind him with Amaimon. He went back and forth as Satan chased then, but they were uncaught.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" He growled, clenching his teeth.

"So sorry you didn't." Mephisto smart assed Satan.

"Give me the boy, or I will kill you!"

"Sorry, but. My mother asked me to take care of him and I intended to do just that. Good day, father." Mephisto turned, lifting the tiny boy as he did. Mephisto snapped and poofed away and out of the forest with Amaimon, now on their way back home.

"Astaroth." Satan looked over at him.

Astaroth's grin was as big as it could ever get. He howled in excitement he turned, looking down at the behemoth. "Now, I promise I'll give your egg back if you find them again." Astaroth smiled at it. After that, the behemoth and Astaroth took off after them.

Mephisto stopped, putting Amaimon down. "Go home."

"Aniu—"

"Go home!" He yelled.

Amaimon flinched and backed away, running off in the direction of his home. He stopped, feeling so disturbed. He shook his head and ran back, determined to help his brother, not leave him as bait. As he arrived, Astaroth stood before Mephisto and ran at him, to attack, but Amaimon yelled.

"No!"

Astaroth tripped, falling on his face by Amaimon's high pitched scream. He blinked, looking over at him, "Whiney bitch! I'll deal with you later!" He stood, brushing himself off.

"No! If you leave Aniue alone, I'll go with you."

Astaroth's head went back and forth, "Nah. I'm taking you anyway. It'd be fun to beat up 'Aniue'." He mocked Amaimon. Astaroth went at Mephisto again.

Amaimon twitched and ran at him, his fist panting itself into Astaroth cheek as he was about to hit Mephisto. "I SAID NO!"

Astaroth went flying into a tree to his right. When he hit it, it broke and fell over into the forest. Mephisto looked at Amaimon in shook. Amaimon stood up straight, clenching his red knuckles. The behemoth came out of nowhere. It was suddenly huge, and scooped Mephisto and Amaimon into its mouth, swallowing them. Amaimon and Mephisto where squished into its stomach, pressed together, covered in some kind of goop. They made disgusted noises, and Amaimon the hit, his hand only pressing against squishy fat. It had no effect on the monster at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes;**

**So, Here's chapter 2. The real chapter 2 anyway. xD It's a bit longer than the other one, but, what's wrong with that? ou o Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>After a while, eventually, then monster spit Mephisto and Amaimon up, shrinking after they existed its mouth. Satan stomped over, grabbing Mephisto and lifted him. He lifted his other fist as Mephisto moved his head and closed his eyes tightly. Amaimon shoot up and grabbed his arm, pulling it.<p>

"No! Please sir. I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt my aniue." He looked up at Satan sincerely.

"Eh." He let go of Mephisto turning to Amaimon. "Okay. Go with Astaroth." He shoved Amaimon to him. Amaimon looked back at Mephisto. His face was gloomy and dark, it scared Amaimon.

Mephisto looked up, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly at Amaimon.

Amaimon sadly went away after waving to Mephisto. Astaroth grabbed his arm and dragged him away, the behemoth waddling behind them.

Satan turned to Mephisto, "Now listen. You do as I say, Mephisto. If you don't, you'll find Amaimon dead before you can begin to ask yourself what you did wrong." He shoved him.

"You're lucky to have such a nice, forgive father such as me. You do as I say; I might consider you my son someday." He snarled and left. Mephisto sat, hanging his head.

"I'm so sorry mom… I really am."

Amaimon walked behind Astaroth, watching as the behemoth ran in front of him. It whined. Astaroth stopped, "Oh. That's right, your egg." He cocked his head. "I wasn't going to give it back in the first place." He shrugged. "Go make another, that egg is mine for breakfast in the morning."

The behemoth jumped on his leg, but Astaroth kicked it off, "Get off!" He stepped back as the behemoth grew, it roared and ran at him. Astaroth smirked, running at it, punching it. It blew up like a popping balloon. He sneered, grabbing Amaimon again. "Come on."

Amaimon was dragged by Astaroth, but his head was back, looking at where the behemoth had died. They approached a large building and went inside. "HEY! You've got company!" Astaroth called as they entered. Some boys in the kitchen looked over at him, then the boy he pushed inside.

"Who's that?" One of them sat in the kitchen, chewing on a large bone covered in meat.

"This is Amaimon." Astaroth looked over at him. Amaimon's head was hung, and very weary. The boy eating set down his food, looking at him. Iblis ran down the stars, chasing Egyn. Egyn clutched his favorite shirt, he hopped up on the counter, scissors in his hands, and he held them to the shirt.

"Damn it, Egyn! Give me back the shirt!"

"Take back what you said about 'my girly powers' and maybe I will! I'm sick of everyone thinking water is weaker than fire! I kick your ass every time we fight."

"Big deal! I'm smarter than you, so. I win by default." Iblis jumped up, grabbing the shirt, but both forces only ripped it.

"Yeah. You sure are smart, bro." He dropped the half of the shirt that rested in his palm, watching it fall onto Iblis' head.

"THAT'S IT!" The shirt caught fire as he grabbed Egyn and pulled him down, throwing fists into his face. Egyn grabbed ahold of Iblis, his face bleeding from the harsh punches it received. He threw him with great force into the stove behind him, his shoes planting into his stomach afterwards.

Astaroth found it amusing for a while, but was annoyed now, "HEY! Stop before I get dad in here." They stopped instantly. "Come here, I want you to meet someone." The twins walked over, looking down at Amaimon. The other boy who was eating had also walked over.

"Who the hell is this?" Amaimon quickly turned, another boy standing behind him. Where did he come from? The floor?

"Azazel! Akeldama! Come here!" He yelled loud enough for him to here. Azazel moved his head in irritation as he walked down the stairs, his long hair drifting behind him.

"I heard you. Please, keep your voice down." He walked over to the group. Akeldama frolicked down the stairs and over to them as well.

"This is Amaimon, Our youngest brother. Me and father found him in Assiah and brought him home." For some reason, Astaroth couldn't find the words to explain why he was there. They all knew they had a mother, but, they never knew her, and they all found it a bit difficult to except she was ever really around.

They all began introducing themselves, "We're Iblis and Egyn." Iblis said, it just a twin tradition for the oldest to introduce them both.

"I'm king of Water." Egyn said proudly.

"And I'm king of Fire." Iblis followed behind him.

"I'm Beelzebub. King of Insects." The blond looked down at him, rather sternly.

"I'm Kage. King of Shadows and Darkness." He moved out from behind him, and away.

"I'm Akeldama. I'm not King of anything yet." He twitled his fingers and smiled at Amaimon.

"And I'm Astaroth, King of Rot. Glad we got this over with. Anyway, whatever." He walked off into the living to watch TV, the others walking away as well.

Akeldama starred at Amaimon, smiling still, "So, do you have any special powers?" He asked the green haired boy in front of him.

Amaimon shrugged, not really having any idea. "I suppose. But I'm not sure what it is yet."

"Oh. That's okay. You have plenty of time to figure it out." He encouraged. "Uhm. Can I ask you something?"

Amaimon nodded awkwardly. Akeldama smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him upstairs with him, and into his room.

"You came from Assiah, so, does that mean you were with our mother?" He sat on the floor, watching Amaimon join him.

Amaimon shook his head, "I was with my Aniue. I was with mother at some point, but, I don't remember her." He looked at him, his eyes and expression unreadable.

"Oh." His brown locks bounced as his head quickly moved down.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know mom, that's why." He looked up at Amaimon again. "I feel this empty place in me somewhere and I feel like, it's her that would fill it somehow." She laughed at himself, "Stupid, I know."

"No." Amaimon shook his head. "I feel it do, but instead of emptiness, I feel pain."

Akeldama's head lowered again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault." Amaimon stood, thinking for a moment, then looking back at Akeldama.

"Where's Astaroth's room?"

Akeldama stood, "This way." They walked out, and Akeldama stopped in front of a door down the hall, opening it. "Why?" He turned back, looking at the curious green haired boy.

Amaimon stepped inside, "Wait!" Akeldama began to whisper, "If Astaroth finds you in his room, he'll hurt you!"

"I'm not scared of him." He walked in, beginning to rummage through things.

Akeldama walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. He watched Amaimon as he searched for something. Amaimon continued to look, determined to find what he was looking for. He stopped, hearing a gentle tapping. He followed it to the closet. He opened the door, and there, sat a large egg snuggled between a large pile of clothes. Amaimon stepped it and lifted it, coming back out.

"Okay. Come on." Amaimon went back over to Akeldama. Akeldama walked over to the door, slowly opened it, then running out with Amaimon. Amaimon and Akeldama retreated back to his room. Amaimon set down the egg in his lap and held it, looking back at Akeldama.

"What is it?" He asked. He knew it was an egg, but what kind.

"I'm not sure. It looked odd. Like a ball with large arms, feet and a tail."

"Ah, A goblin." He watched the egg.

"It should hatch soon. I hear it knocking in the egg."

"Knocking?" Amaimon questioned.

"Here. Let me see it." He took the egg as Amaimon handed it over. Akeldama knocked on the shell, hearing a knock back. He smiled, "See?"

Amaimon watched, taking it back. He knocked on it, hearing it knock back. "Yeah." The both gasped as it began to crack. They leaned in, watching. Eventually the top popped off, and out rolled an adorable ball of baby goblin. Amaimon blushed as it yawned in his lap. It had no arms or leg, just a tail. Amaimon lifted it, looking at it. It chirped and smiled toothlessly at Amaimon.

"The other one had arms…" He looked at Akeldama.

Akeldama smiled, "They grow their arms and legs as they get older." When their babies, they completely rely on their mothers, but, since this one doesn't have one, you'll have to care for it, unless you just want it to die."

"No!" Amaimon hugged it protectively. "His name… Is Behemoth. My Behemoth."

"That's a good name." Akeldama smiled.

Amaimon pouted, hiding his pleasurable blush.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes;**

**Sorry I brought Aliah back into this. -cries.- I don't think she'll arise anymore, so. xD Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! What's sad is, I've had this written since last week, but I've been so into my Rin cosplay, That I just keep forgetting to post it. I have the next chapter done too, but. Who knows when I'll decide to upload it. Enjoy~! Sorry for any mistakes. I'm to lazy to go through and check right now. -worstwriterever.-**

* * *

><p>"You're just as pathetic as your brother." Astaroth crossed his arms watching Amaimon shaking as he stood, a puddle of blood forming in front of him. Amaimon panted heavily, trying to stay standing. It was hard to contain his balance though. He barely heard the insult of his brother, it hurt, but, he was too weak to make him eat the words he spoke for now.<p>

Astaroth scoffed, "Even more than your pathetic mother as well. I feel bad for her. Dying for you? What a waist." He had closed his eyes in his rant and turned his cheek, the words he spoke very literal.

Amaimon flinched, the situation and the word bringing back a memory; her face. Amaimon's teeth clenched as so did his fist his panting became faster and more violent. His body began to change. His arms tore through his long sleeved shirt. They were big and green. Horns grew from his head and a tail emerged. The other brothers watching from the stands sat up, watching closely now. This would get nasty for Astaroth. They could tell.

"My mother was NOT weak!" Amaimon yelled to Astaroth. Astaroth turned at this and starred at him.

"She was fowl and weak. That's why the world began to flourish after she died." He started laughing.

Amaimon's eyes pulsed as he began to laugh. He screamed out and stomped, the earth breaking beneath his foot. The crack whaled its way over to Astaroth, consuming him, but Astaroth moved out of the way before it could swallow him. He looked at Amaimon, but instead found a giant green fist in his face. Astaroth flew across the stage. Amaimon slammed his hand on the ground again, the roaring passing Astaroth as causing the earth to lift quickly, it hit Astaroth, launching him into the air.

Akeldama's eyes grew as he watched, wishing he could do something as amazing as this. Azazel disappeared, but no one really noticed. Amaimon's beating continued until Astaroth to broke into his true demonic form. There fight continued, Astaroth finally getting some damage back on Amaimon.

Amaimon shook his head, the dirt coming off of his hair. He looked up, seeing Astaroth running at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slamming his hand on the ground, it rising and covering him. The large earth version of Amaimon grabbed the bite sized Astaroth up and squeezed him in his hand.

"To have the strength to bare nine evil children, especially the like of you, my mother could not be weak!" He slammed him on the ground. Amaimon panted, seeing Astaroth not moving on the ground, he took on a human form once again. The earth began to break from Amaimon. Akeldama stood and jumped out of the stands over to the disgusting blood mess, but, right before he got there, Mephisto came out of nowhere and caught Amaimon from the falling debris. Satan stomped over to Astaroth and grabbed him by his hair.

"What happened! I told you NOT to make a mess of my brand new coliseum!" Astaroth cringed, "Amaimon started it! He flipped shit!"

Mephisto cradled Amaimon as he laid bloody and faint in his arms, "What the fuck do you think you're doing! He's only a child, and you match him against yourself!" Mephisto stood, his eyes and body, just an extreme level of terror and way more fierce then anyone had ever seen. Mephisto calmed himself immediately, seeing their faces where becoming suspicious.

Astaroth scoffed, "He's going to die anyone! Might as well have just got it over with!"

Mephisto retained his rage and turned off, leaving with Amaimon. Akeldama looked back and forth and went to follow Mephisto.

"Akeldama…" Satan called to him.

Akeldama stopped and turned back, returning to Satan like a scolded puppy. He hugged his father's leg and watched Mephisto walk away.

"Daddy… Don't hurt them." He frowned, laying his head on Satan's leg. Satan was silent and pet his head. Satan lightly pushed on him. Akeldama let go and watched him pick up Astaroth and walk away. Akeldama ran off after Mephisto and Amaimon. Akeldama hopped from tree branch to tree branch, watching them beneath him. His face became determined and got in front of them, jumping down.

"Excuse me, but. You're going the wrong way." Akeldama looked up at Mephisto.

Mephisto looked down at him, his expression annoyed. Mephisto signed. "Show me the way then."

Akeldama smiled and took him to their home the other way. He pulled Mephisto upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Behemoth shot up and began to whine from his place on the bed. Akeldama went over and lifted Behemoth from the bed, watching Mephisto put Amaimon on it. Akeldama set Behemoth next to the unconscious Amaimon. Behemoth made a strange baby behemoth noise and rolled onto his face. Akeldama laughed. Mephisto went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloths and came back, whipping the blood from Amaimon's face. Akeldama pushed Behemoth closer to Amaimon. Behemoth made a cute noise and blush, nuzzling his warm body on his face. Mephisto looked at it, remembering the goblin he had for a pet. He smiled a bit after cleaning his face he took Amaimon up and dressed him in his pajamas after whipping down the rest of the blood. Behemoth rolled onto his face again as Amaimon was removed from him. He cried, tears running down his cheeks. Akeldama picked him up and held him to cease his crying while Mephisto tended to Amaimon. Behemoth was happily taken up and toothlessly chewed on Akeldama's hand. Mephisto set Amaimon back on the bed and looked at Akeldama.

"You're nothing like the other brothers."

Akeldama shook his head, "They often pick on me." He starred at Mephisto. "You're our oldest brother, aren't you?" He smiled as Mephisto nodded.

"You knew mother?"

Mephisto twitched slightly. He felt like this 'runt' had no right to speak of _his _mother. He nodded though, "She was my best friend and my light in everything."

Akeldama knew he was unhappy by his facial expression. "I wish I was good enough to have met her." His cheeks became rosy due to his refusal to cry. "Like you and Amaimon…"

Mephisto starred at the boys fake smile, he felt guilt and angry at the same time for feeling as if his mom was only made for him. She was made for all of them, but, he refused to believe it. He was anger by Akeldama's doubt for their mother, saying as if she only kept Mephisto and Amaimon because she favored them or something.

"Our mother didn't keep me and Amaimon because she only wanted us, she kept us because we were the only ones she had the chance to have. She often got into fights with 'father' because he would continue to take her other children from her. So don't blame our mom. She had nothing to do with your lack of love growing up. Maybe if you father wasn't so cold, you'd have the mother you so badly yearn for."

Kage stood outside the cracked door listening intently to the conversation. His eyebrow twitched, he was upset for many reasons. Firstly was the fact someone was talking to Akeldama like that. He always stood up from Akeldama when it came to the other brothers. Secondly, He didn't like Satan to begin with, but this made him even more anger. Kage was very attentive and forgot very little. Even as an infant, and he remembered the cold hands that took him from the warmth when he was born; that need that was never fulfilled. He quickly hurried down the stairs quietly and out of the house.

Akeldama looked up at his harsh words, a tear rolling down his cheek. He blinked and sunk again. He twisted in his feet and narrowed his eyes sadly.

"You seem like a good kid though… Watch out for Amaimon while I'm not here." Mephisto went to leave, "And also. Her name was Aliah. Our mother." Mephisto left after those words, going back to Satan's castle continuing his work for him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Notes;**

**Chapter 4. This one.. I'm not so sure. I just kind of.. wrote it. xD It's cute though. Akeldama finally figures out his power. c: My bby... -pets Akeldama.- And Kage actually has some scenes here. So, It's nice. xD Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Akeldama slept, snug in his bed. Behemoth snuggled to Amaimon's face. Amaimon yawned, his eye fluttering open. He felt the warm body on his face and reached up, petting Behemoth. Behemoth's eyes opened and he say Amaimon's awakened eyes he quiet cheered and purred, rubbing on his face again. Amaimon sat up and lifted him into his lap, petting him. Behemoth's tail wagged as he purred, enjoying the attention. Amaimon looked around the room, seeing Akeldama fast asleep. He stood, taking Behemoth into the bathroom with him. He started a bath, stripped and got it, Putting Behemoth in as well. Amaimon watched curiously as the baby floated in the water happily. He washed his hair and his body, washing Behemoth as well. Behemoth enjoyed his bath and relaxed in the hot water as Amaimon did the same. When Amaimon was finally ready to get out, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, also taking Behemoth up in one. He walked out of the bathroom and went into the room getting dressed and drying Behemoth. He lifted Behemoth again and went downstairs to eat.<p>

When Amaimon arrived downstairs, He saw Azazel in the kitchen, reading. He walked over to the fridge and took out a bag, filled with cinnamon covered octopus. With Behemoth in one arm, he sat down and began to eat, giving Behemoth some every so often.

Azazel looked over his book at him and crocked his eyebrow.

"What're you doing up so late?"

"Eating." Amaimon stated bluntly.

"Well that I can see. But shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Amaimon shrugged. "If I should be, wouldn't I be?"

Azazel shook his head. This child was very literal. He wouldn't know a figure of speech if it slapped him in the face. Azazel sighed through his nose and went back to reading while Amaimon stuffed his face.

"Are you gay?" Amaimon looked at him, through his book somehow.

Azazel twitched, "No. I just know how to take care of myself and my things."

"Oh." Amaimon batted his big sea green eyes at him.

Azazel continued his strange stare. He cleared his throat and went back to reading again. Amaimon got down from the stool and threw the bag away. He walked back upstairs and into the room he shared with Akeldama. He crawled back into bed with Behemoth and laid there, petting him. Behemoth purred until he fell asleep from the comfort. Amaimon continued to pet him even as the beast slept. Amaimon remained awake for hours later, until finally he fell back asleep. He always had trouble sleeping, but he wasn't as bad as Mephisto who only got about one hour of sleep a day. But that's just the days he slept. He was in a gentle kind of sleep; the kind of sleep where you dream of nothing and you feel so comfortable and peaceful. About ten minutes later, he was awakened by Akeldama.

"Come on, Amaimon. Kage is going to help us train today." He smiled, patting his back gently. Amaimon smacked his hand violently, very unhappy he was awakened.

"I'm sorry…" Akeldama moved away.

"Where you dreaming?" He smiled in defense, feeling bad for waking Amaimon from his peaceful slumber.

Amaimon sat up and looked over at him. He looked awake, but, unhappy. He shook his head, "No. I was just very peaceful. I never sleep like that…" He yawned and hopped down from the bed.

"I'm sorry. I wish I would've known. I wouldn't have bothered you then." Akeldama looked at him.

"It's okay…" Amaimon looked back at the still sleeping Behemoth. He crawled onto the bed and picked him up. "Let's go then." Amaimon looked back at Akeldama.

Akeldama smiled and nodded going with Amaimon to where Kage stood waiting.

"It's about time. You both took forever." He stood from where he sat, waiting in boredom.

"Sorry!" Akeldama ran over with Amaimon.

"Okay. Let's get started then." Kage walked them in the middle of the coliseum. Amaimon sat Behemoth on a seat so he could watch. He went over afterwards.

"Since Astaroth didn't help with your training, I'm next in charge to, since I'm closest in age." He looked at them, back and forth.

"Instead of actually fighting, I've set up some obstacles for you to get through by using the powers you have. Amaimon has already awakened his power, but it's for him to decide how it's used and what it actually means and is. In your case, Akeldama, You have yet to show any true potential in a power within you, so in this training, hopefully you can finally awaken it."

Amaimon looked at him broadly while Akeldama nodded in understanding.

"You each have a set of obstacles set up on your side of the coliseum. I want you to complete these test in two minutes."

Akeldama cringed, "T-Two.. minuets?" Kage nodded.

"Ready?" Kage looked at them. "Go!"

Amaimon took off like a bullet and Akeldama watched. He squeaked and ran off as well. He tried to do the stages, but, it just couldn't happen in two minutes. He had to do it all by hand, while Amaimon just flew through his ability to raise earth and send earthquakes through the ground. Amaimon was back to Kage in a whopping minuet. Kage nodded to him, "Not bad." He turned, seeing Akeldama struggle to climb the large wall in his way. Kage sighed, blowing and whistle after two minutes was up. A shadow rose from the ground and quickly brought Akeldama back to Kage. The shadow disappeared into the earth. Akeldama stood in disappointment. Kage smiled and placed his hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Akeldama. You'll find it someday." Akeldama looked up at his big brother and smiled. Kage smiled back and removed his hand, going back to trying to get them... trained?

Days went by and they trained harder and harder, Akeldama became stronger and so did Amaimon, but Amaimon also became more experienced in his way of controlling earth, while Akeldama only trained to become stronger. While Akeldama was trying to figure out how he could possible take out ten barrels at once, Amaimon to his out, but once launched over to Akeldama's knocking them over. Akeldama hurried out of the way as the barrels rolled away.

"Hey! Watch where your throw your shit, Amaimon!"

Amaimon looked over, and shrugged, going on with his business.

"Hey!" Akeldama yelled. He could have at least apologized. Amaimon heard, but ignored, until he noticed everything began to rumble. He looked up and watched his tornado form from the dust in the sky, and sucked him up. He was flung around and around until it disappeared. It launched him and he flew into a large stack of barrels. The barrels pored over as he went through them, this disgusting tar spilling onto the young boy.

"Bleck!" Amaimon shot up, covered in goop. He made a disgusted face and stood, shaking off his hands and whipping mess away from his eyes.

Akeldama stood in disbelief and laughed, hysterically. Amaimon looked up to his laughing and glared at him, his lip pouted. Kage was in disbelief, but remained that way. Amaimon huffed and began to walked, his feet sticking to the ground so he had to put a lot of effort into it. He wasn't watching where he was going; just thinking about how bad he wanted to hit Akeldama for laughing. He yelled as he fell into a crack in the earth, that he made. He grabbed the edge and huffed, pulling himself up, his tar covered body now coated with dirt. Akeldama continued to laugh, when Kage stopped him.

"Akeldama, Did you know, that those barrels, weren't filled with tar when I put them there?"

Akeldama looked up at him and blinked, "Well… That's extremely misfortunate!" He looked back at Amaimon and smiled cutely at him. Amaimon finally got over. He growled and went to jump on Akeldama, but one of his shoes stuck to the earth and wouldn't come off, so he ended up back on the dirt. Akeldama giggled and offered him his hand.

"I think you found your power, Akeldama."

After Amaimon stood back up, they both looked at him, "What?" They said in unison.

"Misfortune."

"Misfortune?" They both said together again.

Kage nodded and began to explain. "Tornados don't just… form in Gehenna. They have to be summoned. Not only that, but those barrels did not have tar when you started your training. Also, that earth tremor was moved. It was over there when Amaimon created it. I think your gift, is misfortune, Akeldama."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes; (Please Read)**

**I haven't posted anything in forever. 8 n 8**  
><strong>Forgive me. I've been busy with drama in my house. <strong>  
><strong>I've actually had this next chapter typed, but I'm not happy with it. I guess that's why I never posted it. But I got over it and now it's posted.<strong>  
><strong>In the next chapter, I'm going to skip a few years, for a number of reasons.<strong>  
><strong>1. I haven't posted in so long, I completely forgot where I was going with this part of the story.<strong>  
><strong>2. I'm kind of tired of this part. I want to get all the brothers more involved with each other. I'm really enjoying Akeldama and the twins. They're my favroites. (That I made.) And no, I'm not changing the main character to them. It's still Amaimon. I just want them more involved in Amaimon's day.<strong>  
><strong>But yeah. Sorry about that. It's kind of ridiculous of me. Hehe. Oh well. Sorry to disappoint if I did.<strong>

**I apologies in advanced for any spelling, grammar, ect. errors. Try to overlook them and pretend you know what I'm trying to say.**

* * *

><p>Akeldama stood, his cheeks flushed. He found his power? Really!? He couldn't believe it. He jumped in joy, while Amaimon starred at him oddly.<p>

"So, kind of responsibilities come with misfortune?" He looked over at Kage.

"What do you mean?" He answered.

"Well, you're in charge of shadows. You have to make sure that everything has a shadow, and make sure they do what they're told."

Kage sat thinking, "Well, You can summon tornados, so I guess that means, you're in charge of misfortunate natural disasters. Like hurricanes, tornados, stuff like that, and also, you have to make sure that everyone's luck is balanced out. Bad luck is just another phrase for misfortune. Basically, you're karma."

Akeldama listened, very taken by his new found power, "That's so exciting! I actually can contribute to our case instead just get in the way, like I thought I would." He blushed and swayed.

Amaimon watched his brunette brother with a blank stare. "Yeah, If you call this contributing." he said, then looked down at his tar-covered body, opening his arms to better demonstrate the filth that covered him.

Akeldama looked at him and smirked, "Well, That's what you get. Don't mess with 'Karma'!" He smiled. "It's a balance." He went into detail, not that Amaimon cared. "When you tease someone else, it's only natural for bad things to happen to the bully, and good things happened to the bullied. It causes balance and it more like a warming to avoid sickness and other causes that would kill, instead of just tease."

Amaimon gave Akeldama an annoyed look as he talked. After he was finished, Amaimon spoke. "Whatever" He said plainly, turning to leave. "I need a bath." He continued to himself, slightly softer. Amaimon struggled to walk with the dirt-crusted tar slowing his pace.

Akeldama watched him walk away, leaving him be. He looked back Kage and smiled. Kage smiled back, putting his hand on his shoulder, "It's nice you finally found your power. I'm glad and very proud of you." Akeldama looked up at him and smiled, hugging him tightly after his encouraging words. Kage chuckled and pat his back lovingly.

Mephisto walked down the road, on his way back to Satan's palace. He saw someone walking in the corner of his eye, and looked over, seeing it was Amaimon. He stopped and put down the things he was carrying, running over, "Amaimon!" He hugged him, not caring about his disgustingness. He was happy to see him, and that he was okay after that mess the last time he saw him.

Upon hearing his name, Amaimon looked up to see Mephisto running towards him. He smiled as his dearest brother hugged him. "Aniue!" Amaimon graciously returned the gesture, holding him tightly. He buried his face in Mephisto's shirt. Amaimon had missed his older brother a lot, and was glad to finally see him.

Mephisto opened his eyes, realizing how out of character he was being and let go, pushing Amaimon off and clearing his throat. "What happened to you?" He starred at his messy get-up.

"Oh. Akeldama found his power. It just so happened to be misfortune, and I was his first victim."

Mephisto laughed, "The good thing about that is, misfortune won't find you as easily as it will others. Since your brother is in control of it." He shrugged, trying to make it seem better.

Amaimon sighed threw his nose, looking away, "Yeah…" He looked back up at Mephisto. "Aniue. I want to go back to Assiah."

Mephisto pat his shoulder, "I know. Me too." He turned away, going back and picking up the stuff he'd dropped earlier. Amaimon stood and watched him sadly, not wanting to part from him again.

"I'll see you later, Amaimon." Mephisto smiled and began to walk forward.

Amaimon nodded and watched him walk until he was far away and also began walking again. He walked inside the house and went upstairs to bathe, then went into his room and laid in bed with Behemoth. He sighed, his face blank and emotionless as he stroked his pet. He began to daydream, daydreaming until he fell asleep.


End file.
